


Cookie Run Mystery Dungeon

by ProwlerBC



Series: The Tales of Cookie Run Mystery Dungeon [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game), Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress, at the moment I dont really have anything to tag, tags will be added as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlerBC/pseuds/ProwlerBC
Summary: A cookie run au set in the universe of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, with a few twists to fit Cookie Run!
Series: The Tales of Cookie Run Mystery Dungeon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178645
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Cookie Run Mystery Dungeon

Hi. Hello. Welcome! This first chapter is going to be a basic introductory thing to this AU, explaining how this fic will be set up, etc. The next chapter is going to be a character list, and will be continually updated.

First off, What is this AU?  
Its an AU based off the universe of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games, setting Cookie Run characters into its context. All characters will be pokemon, with their own characteristics to better represent the cookies. I HIGHLY suggest at the very least researching the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series before reading if you've never played one of the games or are unfamiliar with them, or even grab an emulator and play one if thats your style

Second off, what is the purpose of this fic specifically?  
This fic is going to be used for two things: explaining things and giving context, as well as providing an area to post stand alone stories set in the AU. Longer stories requiring multiple chapters will be their own fics, and will be handled when I write them. That might not be for a time, as I have to set this AU up more first, and gain ideas, but rest assured, this one will hopefully gain its own tales soon

Third of all, how will Mystery Dungeon story and mechanics work in this AU?  
Alright, so, this will be complicated to explain, so buckle up. PMD lore will be taken into account for most of the AU, yet other bits will be cut out for lack of ability to fit them into the AU. For example, certain legendary pokemons lore will be tweaked to fit the cookies that they are. As well, certain parts of the PMD story will either be ignored or tweaked heavily to fit the AU. Beware, for there will be spoilers for all PMD games in this AU, so if you haven't played any of them and you wish to in the future, i'd recommend you wait on this  
In addition, many of my own headcanons for the Cookie characters will be heavily influencing here, including family relations, lore, and other things, so please keep that in mind.

I think thats it! Keep in mind this is a very WIP AU, things will be prone to change, I will be prone to hiatuses, etc. But I hope any of ya'll who read this first chapter decided to stick around!


End file.
